thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalili
Princess of the Orgasmic Empire, she is given to Simon by her mother in order to make her a successful succubus. Story Nalili is the Empress's daughter. Simon meet her during his path on day 28.The exact date can be a bit later if Simon was executing a multi-day task. She is, by the Empress's own admission, more than a bit spoiled. She is placed in Simon's charge to teach her a little maturity, although there are other reasons at play as well. Despite their cool relationship, Nalili and Esthera do in fact care for one another but Esthera's status as a shard holder and empress makes it impossible for them to have a normal, by succubi standards, relationship. This in part is one of the reasons that Nalili is given to Simon as a servant, in order to experience the world and grow as a succubus. Personality Nalili's personality initially starts off as seemingly a stereotypical spoiled princess. Immediately after Simon learns that she is mostly putting on this show for the Empress's benefit and is actually relatively naive. She has little idea how other people live and is unconcerned with much of day-to-day life. She has been slumming it in town for a while now, but is completely oblivious to the fact that everyone she meets knows this and just plays along with her. To her credit, when she learns this, she recovers quickly from the revelation and is understanding of the reasons behind it. Her relationship among the harem is that of the little sister desiring to learn from them, both in combat and of the difference between succubi and human culture. This leads to obvious culture clashes especially with Carina with specific regards to sexual norms, though she does get along better with Aka, Hilstara and Varia due to training with them. She is also flummoxed as to Robin's unwillingness to pursue a relationship with Simon, but is understanding that it's a human thing. She does get frustrated when Simon has few sexual encounters during political situations and bores easily during the Summit, but is respectful, if grudgingly, to their importance. Unlike most succubi on Arclent, Nalili prefers direct combat and has learned how to incorporate lust magic with physical blows and as such is more physically robust than Yarra and Qum. Skills Synergy skills can be used in battle only if both Nalili and the specified character are present in the active party. Starting equipment Weapon: Sexy Sword.Only she can equip it. * Swords Offhand: None. * Sexual off-hand items * Shields Headgear: Defensive Collar. * Sexual headgear * Helms Bodygear: None. * Sexual bodygear * Armor Accessory: Charm of Lust. * Sexual accessories Tactics Once you train her properly, she has a group wide physical attack similar to Kai's called Cleavage. The ability to self buff her ATK/DEF via Combat Masturbation ensures she's effectively several levels faster than expected. Her focus on turning those masturbation into offensive techniques then makes her very self sustaining resource wise. The max level from Simon's route is 14 if you do everything instead of leveling her up (you can reach level 16 by Spar/Training events), but she is still quite powerful for being that outclassed by the enemies: Nalili has high offensive stats (ATK, AGI, MAG) and moderate defensive stats (DEF, MDEF). Kind of interesting that she gets high MAG as well despite nothing in the current release that really takes advantage of it (except I guess Combat Masturbation, at a really really low multiplier). Her attacks are lust-fueled, so the buttplug is a good option for her if she is not taking too much damage. Add to that a few other items to boost attack and /or defense (not MAG; she doesn't use it) and you should find her useful in most battles. Her Lust gain is unique in that she gains +5 lust for any enemy that she damages, this can proc on different enemies if she does an aoe. This lust gain doesn't apply if her attack is blocked. Discipline events There are five eventsSource. that build Nalili's discipline and make her less spoiled and selfish as a future ruler: # Defend the imperial guard and accept that Nalili train with her to teach her to connect to people. # Do a day's work moving crates at the docks to teach her about hardship and the value of work. # Do well enough on the eight office tasks that the succubi thank you personally to teach her about the rewards of boring work. In other words, get the Office Orgy scene. # After visiting the brothel or the arena and learning that the owners know exactly who she is, go back to her room and tell her about them to teach her about skepticism. # When the Empress leaves there is a room with several succubi discussing emigration, allowing Simon and Nalili to sit in on the discussion and teach her about leadership. The conversation is slightly different if they have it after Nalili learns that Simon is an Incubus King. Note that this means you will have a relationship score 3 points lower than you could, since you take a penalty for doing manual labor and you don't get the bonus for agreeing with Nalili when dealing with her guard. You're still better off doing them since you can get her skill Cleavage sooner, it makes Esthera happy, and Nalili's easy to raise anyway. The conversation after beating the smuggler succubus doesn't grant a maturity point, despite appearances. Affection gains At the end of Simon's route: : 5 maturity: Nalili, Esthera : 3 maturity: Nalili, Esthera : 1 maturity: Nalili, Esthera Personal trainer On the way back from the Ardford summit, Nalili expresses a desire to catch up with the others and asks Simon who she should train with. His answer determines what Relationship Points bonuses both she and her trainer get, and also what stat boosts she gains, how much EXP she earns, what special attacks she learns, and what her conversation with Simon once back at Janine's retreat. * Aka: 25000 EXP, +5 Attack, +5 Agility, learns Aka's Piercing Stab. Nalili likes Aka but their time is cut short by Aka's transformation. * Hilstara: 35000 EXP, +5 Defense, +5 Magic Defense, learns Hilstara's Bash. Nalili learns a lot and also enjoys the opportunity to admire Hilstara's body. * Reshaped-Varia: 30000 EXP, +5 Attack, + 5 Luck, learns Varia's Wild Blow. Nalili warms up to Varia more than she thought she would. * Dominated-Varia: 20000 EXP, +10 Luck, learns Varia's Wild Blow. Nalili does not like this version of Varia because she's too stiff. Nalili's trainer also gains +2 to her own Magic Defense from training with Nalili, regardless of what stat or attack she teaches to Nalili. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the girl that will lock her affection there. The key to improve your relationship with her is to understand that she is basically a lonely child with a deficit of attention and she has very few people that just listen to her. So try to speak with her and do actions that makes her feel special. Base value: 20. * for agreeing when she tells her personal guard not to ruin her fun (not recommended due to closing off full "Nalili maturity" points (see above) and other benefits of defending guard). * for talking to her in her room about Esthera's feelings toward her. * for having a long conversation in her room about Simon's history, OR for a short conversation, OR for telling nothing. * for talking to her in her room about failure to hide her identity and fakeness of her city relationships. * for completing all palace appeals and office tasks and getting the Office Orgy scene. * for defeating crystal-assisted Nalili after she learns Cleavage. * for teaching Simon Unified Strike. * for moving boxes in the city (but recommended for "Nalili maturity" point). * for talking to her in Crimson Bordello about not being allowed to fuck her (requires a small threshold of mental/sexual training in-route). * for resisting fucking her with Esthera gone, OR for additionally reprimanding her ( is not recommended however.Some useful activities are only available after fucking Nalili, and time is limited. Besides, you'll miss her titfuck scene. * for fucking her for the first time IF done during Simon's route, OR otherwise. * for talking to her in her room about Simon's harem. * for taking a bath with her after fucking. * Up to from final "Nalili maturity" score at the end of Simon's route (see above; can only be up to if you agreed about guard or didn't move crates). * for getting the Nalili Double Team scene with Simon and Esthera. * for observing Carina-Nalili conversation at rest stop. * for voting YES on the Declaration of War motion, OR for voting NO. * for defeating New Unpeople motion. * for adopting War Vaults motion. * for buying Deeds of Vinario. * for getting all 4 Ardford threesome scenes and thus the Ardford Orgy scene. * for telling her to train with Simon then Aka, OR Simon then Hilstara OR Simon then reshaped-Varia, OR Simon then dominated-Varia, OR Aka, OR Hilstara, OR reshaped-Varia, OR dominated-Varia. * Unmissable from chapter 3 start. * if Battle of Yhilin "victory was crushing", OR "sound victory", OR "decent victory", OR "we struggled" * for siding with Lynine after freeing elven queens. * Unmissable from Yarra+Qum+Nalili sex scene in king's bedroom after elven forests. * for funding brothel petition ONLY in chapter three. * for funding succubus immigration petition. * for funding succubus trade integration petition. * for funding national succubus trade integration petition. * for visiting reopened fighting ring. * for funding sexual combat ring. * Unmissable for comforting Simon after he sees Wynn's shrine. * Carina-Nalili conversation in royal baths about finding activities they can both enjoy. * Carina-Nalili conversation at Ari-Yhilina Cathedral about choirs (requires baths conversation). * Esthera-Nalili conversation in Negotiation Hall. * at end of airship trade negotiations if Janine says "everyone was quite impressed", OR "we have you to thank", OR "will be worth it soon". * for choosing "Do nothing" at Tower of Mist in Gasm Falls, OR "Begin sabotage campaign". * for talking to black-haired succubus with marriage idea, in Conference Chamber during the Third Arclent War aftermath.Only available with low IKD morale. * thwarting Donovan's attempt to change Givini war monument. (Only possible if you funded the monument.) * funding sexual meeting room in HQ. * investing in Gasm Falls armor succubus. * investing in Lustlord Temples expansion. * reaching the Incubus King Pin chest without leaving the Ancient Ruin. * if after the Tak'Kan Hall of Order voting Grubbak says "The results are overwhelming", OR * if "That is substantially more than the simple majority required." * HQ courtyard conversation between Carina and Nalili, after the first Erosian conflict. * if about third Council of Gawnfall vote, Hester says "we recommit to our relationship with the churches in the new nations", OR if Hester doesn't say that but says "Their history is no reason for them to be viewed differently", OR "They are to be treated the same as any other race", OR "They are to be treated no worse than any other race." * at Council of Gawnfall if succubi form new religion, OR if succubi are accepted. * first visit to Orri's Restaurant in Ardford. * commanding her to speak to Esthera at Stenai Teleportation Site. * creating her custom armor, the True Princess Armor. (Requires Liquid Sex and Gasm Falls Armor Shack investment.) * conversation in Tower Crossroads after Erosian Pass before demon attacks. Maximum legit value: 100 (+107 leeway). Affection titles Before fucking: * 0 Spoiled Princess * 25 Intrigued Princess After fucking: * 0 Spoiled Princess * 25 Princess Follower * 50 Princess Slave * 75 Princess Lover * 100 Daddy's Princess Harem Relationships Carina: At first the two of them clash over their wildly different worldviews, but Nalili and Carina form a surprising friendship eventually. Nalili at first thinks Carina is just stuffy, but after seeing Carina help comfort Simon, her opinion changes. Though Nalili doesn't get why Carina doesn't want to have sex, they're able to have a platonic relationship, bonding over the subject of music. Esthera: Nalili and her mother have a troubled relationship, both having a mix of affection and frustration with the other. Simon's arrival helps them be a little more honest with each other, and when Esthera meets Nalili later she is more approving of her (if also backhand complimenting...). Yarra: Nalili seems to look up to Yarra somewhat, as she is a more experienced succubus with several skills Nalili hasn't mastered. The two seem more than happy to have sex together, but that's just basic friendliness. Robin: Robin is irritated by Nalili, but Nalili doesn't seem to have any problem with Robin. Aside from thinking it's unhealthy and weird that she isn't fucking her father. Special notes * Go ahead and bang her first chance you get, the Empress is using reverse psychology on you. Also, she's a succubus for crying out loud. * She starts combat with only 5 SP, but gains 5 SP per turn and 5 SP per successful hit. * Both her weapon and her armor are customized items, as fitting for a princess. * She has no illusion spells to make her look like a human, unlike many succubi. Scenes * Nalili First Time - Agree to fuck Nalili. Unmissable. If you don't do it during Simon's route, the game will require it at the reunion. * Nalili Titjob - Esthera guides Nalili in titfucking Simon while temporarily expanding Nalili's breasts. Agree to fuck Nalili while Esthera is at the Gathering. This scene will happen later during Simon's route. * Nalili Double Team - Simon fucks her while Esthera is fellated by her. At the end of Simon's route. Requires an affection of 50 and an Esthera mood score of 20. * Yarra + Qum + Nalili - The succubi get the sex they deserve. Unmissable. In the king's bedroom, after your return from the elven kingdoms. * Comforting Simon - Aka, Nalili, and Carina comfort Simon in Wynn's house after he learns some unpleasant facts. Unmissable. * Crypt Handjob - Simon's cock swells to ludicrous size, and is milked voluminously into a bowl by Nalili and Aka. Unmissable. * Shard Sipping - The five harem succubi work off a sexual charge on Simon's shadow tentacles. Unmissable, after establishing Extradimensional HQ. * Nalili x Fenima - Talk to the old halfling woman in Stenai's Mana Forest, then in her herb shop. On demand: * 69 - 69 with Nalili upside-down. At 50 affection and above. * Pamper - Nalili sucks and fucks Simon's enlarged cock. At 75 affection and above. * Tentacles - At 100 affection. References Category:Harem members Category:Party members Category:Characters Category:Succubi